


Confessions over Coffee

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (third person though I promise), Alec and Aline have coffee and talk, Aline's POV, All humans au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, That's it, because we all need it after that episode, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Aline has something she really wants to tell Alec. And maybe Alec has been meaning to tell her something too.





	Confessions over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This has been dancing around my head for quite a while so I decided to write it, please tell me if it's any good. It's unbeta'd so the mistakes are all mine. Hope you like it! You can find me at tumblr as Airuna.

Aline glanced nervously at her watch, still five minutes to go till Alec was supposed to arrive. She sipped her coffee carefully going over the speech she had prepared with her cousin's help. Alec wouldn't stop their friendship, right? He had always been loyal. But maybe she should have started with Izzy? She had always been the most open minded out of the Lightwoods siblings. Or maybe Jace who had never cared for social conventions. But Alec was the one she was closest and he was already entering the coffee shop so she had to see this through.

"Aline!" Alec smiled, giving her a hug before going to the counter to place his order which gave the girl the opportunity to breathe deeply and gather her nerve. "How have you been? We never see each other anymore, Izzy's been moping."

"Tell her I miss her too and that I'll come to yours this Friday for movie night." If Alec still wanted her there after he found out. "I've been alright, a bit busy but that's always a good sign, right?" Alec nodded, opening his mouth to start talking but Aline interrupted him, she needed to get this out now or she'd never will. "The reason I asked you to meet me here is... Well, there's something I want to tell you."

"Are you in trouble?" Alec's hand covered his. "Because I can help you if you need it."

And the earnestness in his voice was what have Aline the courage to speak. "I'm gay."

Alec's hand left his and her face fell. Had she misjudged Alec? And why was he taking out his phone? "Look," he said placing it in front of her.

There was a picture of a man smiling at the camera. Was this Alec's way to try to 'cure' her? An why was the man Asian? Was Alec homophobic _and_ racist? "Are you showing me a picture of a man in hopes I'll want to date him?" she asked slowly, her gaze toughening.

"God, no." Alec looked horrified at that and Aline felt herself relax a bit. "I'd rather shoot myself that set you up with him."

That was a bit harsh. "Wow, that bad of a boyfriend, is he?"

Alec laughed at that, shaking his head. "No, he's an amazing boyfriend. Only... He is mine."

Ugh? Was Alec saying... "What?"

"That's my boyfriend," Alec repeated and Aline could actually see a blush forming in his cheeks.

"As in you are dating a man." For the record, she wasn't slow, she just needed the confirmation, okay? She had thought so many scenarios of how this conversation would play out but this was not one of them. Clearly her best case scenario hadn't been imaginative enough.

"Yeah," Alec smiled shyly. "I'm gay too."

Aline took a large gulp of her coffee. "I was not expecting that." And suddenly she was laughing, a fit of hysterical giggles spilling out of her mouth without control or care about the strange looks the other patrons were giving her. "So-sorry," she tried to tell Alec.

"I get it, believe me I do." Alec smiled at her, casually drinking his coffee and waiting for her to calm down.

He had placed his phone on the table still unlocked so, once she had regain control over her body, Aline snatched it to look the photo properly. "He's cute."

"He is gorgeous," Alec corrected and Aline hummed before going to the gallery to see if Alec had any other photo of the guy.

"How did you get so many pictures of him?" she exclaimed a bit horrified. "I think this actually constitutes stalking."

"Not when he sends those to me," protested Alec, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "He doesn't like emoticons, says that they can't correctly translate all the feelings his face expresses, so he sends selfies instead."

"And you've saved every single one of them." Aline snorted not waiting for the confirmation. God that boy had it bad.

"Maybe..." admitted Alec, who was actually blushing again. "Just don't tell Jace, he already says that I'm acting like I am a lovesick teenager."

"And are you?"

"A teenager?" Alec raised an eyebrow and sat straighter trying to bring attention to his 'oh look, how professional' suit. Aline could only roll her eyes in response.

"In love," she corrected already having an inkling of what the answer would be.

"Oh yeah, completely," Alec declared unashamed, making her smile.

"So Jace knows then? I'm assuming Izzy, too?" Well, that was three friends she wouldn't lose then.

"Yeah, and they're completely fine with it," Alec said earnestly trying to reassure her.

"Of course." Aline rolled her eyes at him. "You are gay so Jace and Izzy are probably already organizing this year's parade to show you their support."

Alec outright laughed at that. "That's frighteningly accurate."

"How did you..." Aline started, she then stopped, trying to gather her thoughts about what she wanted to ask. "I have only ever told Sebastian and you. And Seb... He kind of found out on his own. So I don't really know how to come out?" It ended up sounding more like a question than she had intended.

"Izzy was like Sebastian, she always knew and I just stopped correcting her and denying it one day when she talked about hot guys with me. Jace..." Alec winced, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing. "He knew too, I think, but never actually said anything or even hinted it. He was waiting for me to come to him with it, I suppose. And considering the day he actually confronted me we ended in blows it was probably for the best." Aline made a surprised noise at that. Alec and Jace did not always see eye to eye but for them to actually fight... "I wasn't ready to come out in generally and specially not to Jace." His explanation only made Aline more confused. She didn't think there was anything Alec and Jace didn't share with each other. "It's just, he is Jace, you know? I knew my parents would disapprove but Jace and Iz... I needed them on my side. And I was over ninety-nine percent sure Jace would be okay with it, I really was, but... Well, if he hadn't been it would have killed me so I couldn't risk it. And telling him made it more real somehow. I don't know."

"I get it," Aline smiled at him. "Sebastian and I have always covered for each other so when he found out I was meeting this girl Carolyn, back when I was fourteen, it didn't really change anything because he was already my partner in crime. Telling you? It's been nerve-wrecking. Not because I don't trust you but because it actually means it's not a secret anymore. That I'm not hiding anymore. That I'm going to do something about it."

"Exactly." Alec was actually beaming in a way Aline only remembered from their childhood days. "But the good part is that after telling Jace I actually didn't care about what my parents would think. I mean I did care but I also knew I could get over it."

And that was interesting. "Wait, are you saying you're out to your parents?" Aline couldn't help the incredulity that slip into her voice.

Alec nodded. "I brought Magnus, that's my boyfriend's name by the way, as my date at the Clave's Christmas party." Alec's tone was a curious mixture of bashfulness and smugness. "Kissed him in front of everyone under mistletoe, too." 

Aline had always known Alec was wild as hell but... "Wow."

"Yep." And that was at least eighty percent smugness.

"How did Robert and Maryse take it?" she asked. She could not even imagine how would her own parents react in that situation.

Alec grimaced and Aline felt a pang of sympathy. "They haven't disown me yet, so better than I was expecting," Alec confessed. "There was the usual duty talk, and the family honor talk, all laced with a healthy dose of 'it's just a phase' commentary. Then they tried the 'your older and more experimented boyfriend has pressured you into this' strategy and I threatened to never speak to them again if they didn't apologize to him."

"Did they?"  Aline asked dubious.

"After a month of me refusing to even be in their presence, yes." So Alec was serious about that guy then. Deadly serious. "They are coming around, thought. Mom even smiled at Magnus once. By accident but still counts."

"How did I miss all this drama?" she really needed to start calling Izzy more.

"You live in another country?" Alec tried, shrugging his shoulders. "And my parents were probably running around doing 'damage control' in hopes I'd change my mind." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually a bit mad at you. Now I'll look like a copycat." Aline punched his arm lightly in jest. "And I don't even have a hot significant other to rub at their faces."

Alec grimaced at, "I'm not rubbing Magnus at anyone's faces."

"Not even yours?"

Alec ignored her. "I have this friend from university, Lydia," he offered, and Aline was flatter, really, but blind dates? "Don't really know if she's into girls but she's amazing and beautiful. At worse you'd end up with a new friend."

"Yeah, not really at the point where I let my friends set me up, yet." Aline shook her head.

"Well, she's coming at movie night this Friday anyway." Alec shrugged and oh no, if Alec was playing matchmaker Aline could not even begin to imagine how Izzy would take the news. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't live in the same country as them after all. Alec looked at his watch before turning towards Aline apologetically. "I had actually made plans to have lunch with Magnus..." he started, unaware of the smile that automatically appeared in his face when he mentioned his boyfriend. "I can cancel."

It was a sweet offer but Aline could see clear as day that it was the last thing Alec wanted. "Don't worry, I have plans with Izzy anyway."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I think I am, yes." Aline kissed Alec's cheeks affectionately. "Wish me luck!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are most appreciated.


End file.
